MEGATRON! Give my sister back!
by Designation Drift
Summary: Welcome to Planet Tomikita! Your dream vacation destination. Tomikita has everything from casinos to concerts and dance floors and much much more! For those planets having a civil war and want some peace...then come on down to paradise! Let us evaporate all your worries. No conflict, no war, no murder...no troubles. All was well...Until she was taken.
1. Chapter 1

New story has just arrived to your computer or phone screen! Or tablet or game system or whatever you use! Ooooooo I hope you enjoy it ^-^

* * *

"Who are you?"

"My name is Optimus Prime and I am in dire need of your help"

"...Me?"

Not everyone is hatched a hero. But some are hatched to die as one and leave their legacy behind. My sister and I will have a legacy that will forever be told for countess generations to come. That I will make sure of myself...

* * *

We all know of the planet Cybertron, a planet made of metal. On this planet roams mechanical beings called Cybertronians. You know two story robots that can walk, talk, read and write. Not to mention transform! Well that being said...

Would you believe that Cybertron is not the only planet in the universe that have mechanical beings inhabiting it? Well yes there another. This planet is called Tomikita! But Tomikita is special not only for having robots. No they are famous throughout the universe for…their music. Tomikita is the music planet for five solar systems. This is the planet that never sleeps! It houses many famous species with the talent of the musical arts. Tomikita is composed of casinos, hotels, bars, space stations, restaurants, Karaoke mansions, stadiums, clubs and so much more! It's basically a Las Vegas planet! You will never have a boring moment at Tomikita. The planet is also one of the brightest known, with so many bight buildings who could blame it?

Now how does Tomikita afford new buildings every day? Profit. Famous alien species from all throughout the universe pay to sing, dance and promote themselves and their music there. Tomikitan scouts as well go to other planets in search of anything that can inspire them to create music. Even planets pay Tomikita to have their personal famous mechanical beings to sing and dance for their leaders or inhabitants. To put it short Tomikita is a very wealthy planet.

But enough about the planet. Tomikita houses two heroes, though they may not know it. Two femmes called Beat and Rhythm. Both sisters, both singers and dancers. Both warriors. Now these two femme-bots are nor famous nor make much money but both are very well known throughout their community.

"_Say you got me going out of my mind_! _Out of my mind_!" a femme walked down the sidewalk with a skip in each step she took. She sang loud and proud earning waves and thumbs up from her fellow Tomikitans.

"Hey Beat!"

"New song Beat?"

"Love your vocals!"

` Beat was a very odd looking femme. Her helm was the perfect size for her slim frame. Except her helm resembled someone wearing a cap. Her protoform color was silver and her armor color is red and yellow. Red being her primary color. Light blue optics shined brightly and a smile screamed joy. "Hey Speedtamer!" "No not a new song just something we picked up from a newly discovered planet!" "Thanks for the compliment Nightdancer!"

Beat sang up until she reached her home in Down-dance Tomikita. The heart of the city she lived in. The city was loud, busy and full of life. She lived in a Karaoke mansion, it was ten floors high and housed many species. Beat was housed on the fourth floor. The quietest floor, this floor was where song writers could write songs in peace and quiet. Now how would you have silence in a Karaoke Mansion? One answer…..sound proof walls. As Beat made her way to the fly shaft, which by the way is a huge shaft way for fliers to fly up to their floors.

"Well up to my floor I go…." She took a breath and unleashed her wings. "I really have to stop tucking these things inside my frame or I won't be able to transform anymore" just as she was about to transform and fly upstairs a jet flew by almost crashing into her. "Hey watch where you fly fool!" the jet simply laughed and continued on. "That darn idiot" with a shake of her helm, Beat transformed and flew up to her level.

"Hmmm they should put some super charged air waves so we could just be levitated to our floors" The idea sparked her curiosity. Perhaps she should head up to the council and discuss having some in every building with floors. Once she made it to her correct floor Beat transformed and walked to her room. "Ah home sweet home" she cleared her throat and smiled "_Dune open the door please" _the sound of her voice opened the door and she walked in.

"I'm home!" When no response came she tried again "I'm home!" Once again nothing. "Hmmm where is Rhythm?" Rhythm the older sister of Beat. Her colors consist of blue and gold. Her helm is normal except she has two antennas on top. Almost like a bumblebee. She also has a white visor that she normally keeps down and has two speakers on each wrist. Rhythm is not a flier like her sister. She keeps to the ground and likes it like that. "Where could she be? I have news to give her" Beat frowned and sat down. "Guess I will wait till she gets here…. In the mean time let me get something to chow down"

The flying femme ran to the kitchen while thinking what flavor Energon she wanted. "How is it that Cybertron shares Energon with us yet we are the ones that make different flavors?" she shook her helm then grabbed a black cube. "The strong stuff is what I need right now" when she turned around, her left wing knocked into a vase. Shattering it in the process. "So that's why Rhythm says tuck my wings in the room" Beat shrugged and cleaned up the mess. "Now to the holo-screen I go!" The femme jumped on the comfy couch and clapped her hands twice. The huge screen on the wall turned on in response. "Let's see….. I'll watch Tomikita broadcast" she moved her hands up, as she did so did the channels. "Here we are"

**"We have some breaking news from the council!" **Beat turned up the volume and sat up. Soon the council will be holding training for **Tomikita's search scouts!"** Beat jumped up with a huge grin plastered on her face. She's always wanted to be a scout! It was an amazing job to have. The traveling, meeting new species, going to see the rulers of other planets and not to mention the pay. Being a scout was the best of the best. To get the job, well you had to be the best of the best. "Sadly that's not me" she frowned and sank in the couch.

"Why must you always put yourself down?" Beat turned to see a blue and gold femme.

"Why must you always ease drop on my pity parties?" Rhythm shook her helm and jumped on the couch next to her younger sister. "I don't see why you don't sign up Beat"

"Because as you can I'm not scout material…duh" hey she couldn't help that she wasn't hatched to be an explorer. All her life cycle Beat has just worked at casinos and maybe taken some gigs around Tomikita. She loved her home but it would be nice to see some other life among the stars.

"You are dumb….All life really come here"

"Would you stop peering into my thoughts!" she really hated that when Rhythm did that. No they were not twins but on Tomikita, it was common for one hatchling to for an inner bond with its sibling. "Sorry couldn't help it" with a sigh Beat blocked her side of the bond. "Not cool femme"

"Learn to stay out of my helm" Beat got off the couch smiling as she made her way to the door.

"Hey Speakers I'm going out"

"Ok be back before the star peak and don't call me speakers!"

Beat chuckled and headed out the door. If only her sister just accepted the nickname Beat gave her. In reality Beat envied Rhythm's wrist speakers. Yes she could always have them installed, but what made Rhythm's speakers so special was….she was hatched with them. This was rare on Tomikita, usually a protoform is hatched with no armor and no special equipment. Their armor grows as they do. It's actually a painful process, this results in hatchlings and young Tomikitans to spill Energon when the armor begins to appear.

There are rare cases where a hatching is hatched with additions. Like weapons, decorations ect. Rhythm was hatched with wrist speakers. Beat was hatched with….nothing. No speakers, no weapons, nothing special!

"Well guess I will have to live with that"

She walked down the street towards one of her favorite Casinos called Move to your Beat. Yeah she mainly loved it because her designation was in the title. "Wonder what new species will in there today" she opened the doors seeing the usual. Two femmes working the bar, Mechs all over the place gambling and flirting with the casino's gorgeous staff. A couple of slugs and mutants were in the place having a good time.

"Beat baby!"

A femme that was at the bar waved at her "Hey Bumper" Bumper was a beautiful femme. She consisted of the colors grey and orange. She was tall and curvy….Bumper was also known as one of Tomikita's heaviest drinker.

"What brings you here today?" she asked In her naturally sultry voice.

"Nothing really just came to think" to be honest she really wanted to gamble and drink. You know a little R&R. "Ah I understand….what can I get you?" Bumper headed for the shelf stacked with High grade. "Nothing too strong" the bartender smiled nodding as she grabbed a white cube. "White space slug gut with a little a hint of Energon" Beat licked her lip components as she looked at her drink.

"Thanks Bumper"

She chugged down her drink loving the liquid go down her throat. "Gee Beat calm down or you'll choke" Bumper laughed as Beat rolled her optics. "So have you heard of the council having auditions for scouts?"

"Yeah I have"

"You should do it!" here they went again with the whole exploring thing. "Bumper you know I'm no good for that" As Beat saw it, all she was good for was working up a crowd at the club of concert. "Oh stop that! You sweetie could be a great explorer. You love to travel and no matter what troubles come your way….you get out of them"

"I don't look for trouble on purpose"

"Yeah but it manages to find you"

The red and yellow femme shook her helm getting off the stool and placing ten credits on the counter. "Beat that drink was on the house" "No it wasn't….if it was then take it as a tip" Bumper nodded her thanks placing her new credits in a jar then hiding it behind the counter. "Beat just think about the job ok?"

"Fine…"

She exited the bar heading back to the mansion thinking about Bumper's words.

* * *

BLEH! Not very goo but hopefully if my plans for this story works out then I'll be better. I would hope that you enjoyed this so far. If not then well thanks for at least taking a look at it. Well until next time...


	2. Chapter 2

Brand new chapter…Have any of you ever tried fried cheesecake? If you haven't then you need too! I know sounds gross but it's actually really good. Trust me!

* * *

"Candy mech...I like the sound of that" Beat typed away in her quarters. She was preparing to sing a song Tomikita's troops appreciation day. It was least she could for the mechs and femmes that protected her beloved planet. This song would certainly get their attention. "He's a sweet energony coated candy mech"

perfect.

As she wrote, Beat noticed her sister's frame at her doorway. "What is it Speakers?"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Not all femmes have a frame like yours"

"Oh thanks Beat!"

"That wasn't a compliment" Rhythm growled prepared to smack her younger sibling until she noticed the words that were plastered on the screen. "Your song?" a nod was her answer. She looked over what was there so far, a smile soon crept on her face. "Oooo what a very er...seductive song" Beat rolled her optics. This was not a seductive song! Was it?

"It's something that I could most definitely dance to though" The younger sister stopped typing, turning to face her older sibling. "I don't like to be interrupted while I write" Rhythm crossed her arms over her chest rolling her optics. "Well pity because I have to write as well...You're not the only one going to sing for our wonderful troops"

"Great..."

Once again there was going to be competition between them. Every time a competition or concert was held both of them would sign up. Usually Beat would preform first then right after was her sadly amazingly talented sister. Of course Rhythm would get the most applause but that was normal.

"Beat you shouldn't even compete...you know I'm going to outshine you"

"We'll see about that speakers! This is my time to shine"

"Sure whatever you say" Rhythm moved to the other side of the room and immediately began to type.

"Ugh...she is going to win this year again"

* * *

A few solar cycles away is Tomikita's sister planet Cybertron, who is experiencing a civil war between the Autobots and the Decepticons. For the Autobots its a difficult battle seeing as the evil Decepticons continue to attack cities and take whoever was a strong able fighter. Although the Decepticons were strong, Optimus Prime and his heroic Autobots would stop them from plummeting their planet into darkness!

"Optimus! Optimus!" a short red mech came running into the command center with a couple of data pads in hand. "Cliffjumper what is it?" a tall, blue and red mech stood proudly in front of the diminutive scout. Cliffjumper halted to relax his legs from the long run. "I just learned something the Decepticons are planning to do something"

"What is it?"

"Megatron has just sent a team to Tomikita"

Optimus looked confused for a moment "Why would he send troops over there?" The small, red mech shrugged his shoulders not liking the fact that now Tomikita would be invloved. "I am not sure what Megatron has planned on Tomikita but we cannot let him bring another innocent planet into our war" the leader of the Autobots activated his com link.

**:Bumblebee, Jazz, Arcee and Cliffjumper meet me at the command center: **

"Optimus what's the plan?"

"You four will be going to Tomikita"

* * *

It was finally finished! Beat grinned as she looked over her masterpiece. It look half the day but at least her song would be perfected. Rhythm had finished long ago but that didn't matter, all that mattered was making the sure the troops enjoyed themselves. And beating her older sister. With some final touches, she downloaded the song into her hard-drive.

Beat walked out into the living room seeing Rhythm polishing herself. "Finally sis! Hurry and make yourself pretty...it's time to go" nodding her helm Beat prepared to polish herself until she could see her own reflection. "This is going to be awesome!

"We're here" Arcee looked out her window to admire the brightly lit planet. It was so beautiful! "Guys look how beautiful Tomikita is...I'll never get over it's beauty" Cliffjumper came next to her shaking his helm "Femmes..."

"What's that supposed to mean shortie?"

"Watch it Arcee. I may be small but I'm stronger then I look"

"Same with me"

Jazz soon came in smirking at the two arguing. "Cool yer systems would ya?" both Cybertronians gave the slick mech a death glare. "Shut up Jazz" he placed his servos in the air, as if he were surrendering. "Geez"

A couple beeps were heard from behind them, "Oh hey Bee, yeah we are ready" Bumblebee nodded heading for the exit. As they landed on the musical planet none of the bots could really hold in their excietment. Cybertronians really didn't go to Tomikita anymore because of the war.

Once the door opened Arcee jumped on the mech's helms trying to get out. "Ouch Arcee watch it!" she laughed as she landed on the ground.

"Wow!"

Her optic's went wide when she got the full view of her surroundings. It was amazing! The tall structures were brightly lit and you could see figures dancing in their homes. Speaking of dancing, mechs and femmes were all over the place having the time of their lives. Many were dancing on the roads that kept flashing different colors. Others were gracefully moving on rooftops and public areas. They seemed so...carefree.

The music that hit their audio speakers made them look around for the source. It seemed as it was coming from everywhere. Jazz began to tap his ped with the beat "Hey I'm diggin this jam" Cliffjumper noticed many areas with huge flashing signs that read 'Bar' or 'Casino' and even 'Groove' whatever that meant. Figures constantly entered and exited the various buildings.

Arcee nearly screamed when she saw organic creatures slither, walk, crawl and hop around like it was totally normal. "Wait organics come here?" Jazz pulled up some information given to him from Preceptor about Tomikita.

"Turns out this groovin place is the musical planet for a bunch o' species out there"

Bumblebee examined his surroundings wondering where some Decepticreeps could have gone. Why would they even want to come here? It wasn't for a vacation that much he knew. "Well we ain't gonna find no cons jus standin here lookin at dancin" Arcee nodded walking toward a group of femmes and organics.

They were laughing at something the blue haired organic said. "Excuse me" they turned to face her with sparkwarming smiles. "Yeah what's up?"

"Did you happen to any tall mechs come by here?"

"Of course we did. Thousands of mechs pass here all the time"

"Guess I jumped right into that one, let me rephrase the question...seen any cons come by here" the wod cons made each of them freeze for a moment. The look of fear was imminent in their optics and eyes. "W-why would cons be here? Aren't they the bad guys trying to take over Cybertron?"

"Yes. I am an Autobot and if you have seen them or figures with a sign like this please tell me" She showed them the Decepticon symbol. The blue haired organic gasped pointing at the symbol, Arcee could tell by her frame that it was female. This organic was actually pretty...for an organic anyway. "I saw three mechs with that symbol"

"Where did they go?"

"Not really sure but I can tell you that everyone will be heading for Concert Square for Tomikitan Troop appreciation day" Arcee seemed puzzled for a moment earning laughs from the femmes. "You Cybertronians should visit here more often haha look just head down Gamble avenue then take a left and you will see a huge stage. That's where mostly eveyone will be"

"Alright thanks so very much!"

"No prob and maybe I'll see you there"

The pink femme ran back to the others who were waiting for the report. "So what happened?"

"You mechs ready to go party?"

* * *

Beat and Rhythm arrived to the arena, the place was really packed. Some were on the ground, others were sitting on the roof, the lucky others were watching from windows. The concert would broadcast all over Tomikita for all to see and here. Rhythm gaped at the hundreds of soldiers that attended, she was sure the other thousands were watching from somewhere. She looked at Beat. She was nervous.

"Scared are we?"

"No!"

"Its ok to be nervous sis...its normal"

Honestly, she was freaking out on the inside. She's never preformed in front of such a large crowd. Not only them but she would be singing in front of everyone on the planet! Maybe she wasn't ready to do this after all. "Uh I think I'll skip this ans=d just watch it from home"

Rhythm growled and grabbed Beat by the arms. "Listen you! You have worked your aft off for this day and now that it's came you are not quitting on me now! What would our creators say if they saw you quit on something?"

Their creators. Her beloved creators.

"...You're right! I will not shame them" Rhythm patted her back "Atta femme, now transform and take us to the stage" Beat jumped in the air, transforming allowing her sister to grab on. "We are so going to be famous after this!"

The four Autobots arrived to the arena with open mouths. Cliffjumper groaned "You have to be joking! How are we going to spot the cons in all this?" Bumblebee looked for an opening so they could pass but the place was so packed.

Jazz suddenly had an idea that brought him to a random organic femme. "Excuse me lil lady but wanna dance?" she giggled then began to move to the music currently playing. After a moment of watching her moves, Jazz was soon able to mimic them.

"What the frag is he doing?"

The SIC twirled the organic around then glided to the next femme. She immediately caught on continuing the dance. From her he just kept moving forward using the femmes around him. Bumblebee realized what Jazz was doing and began to dance his way forward.

"Bee too?"

Arcee smiled grabbing a mech's servo "Guys dance your way up to the front!"

"Aw slag... this is going to suck"

After what seemed like forever they finally made it to the front row. Jazz actually enjoyed himself, he'd never danced like that before. It dealt with a lot of picking up the ladies and flipping them over. It was odd but really fun. Arcee had a blast being picked up and flipped over the mech's back. They even made sure she always landed on her two peds! She had no idea why she hasn't come to this planet sooner! Bumblebee liked the dancing a lat even though he was really tired when he got to the front.

Cliffjumper was another story. The poor mech had no rhythm at all. Dancing certainly wasn't his thing, he kept dropping the femmes causing him to get yelled at or smacked. "Never again..."

Suddenly the lights in the arena shut off and the stage lights flashed on. A mech appeared on stage with two gorgeous femmes at his sides. "Ladies and gentlebots, species from all planets welcome to Tomikita's Troop appreciation performance!" cheers and claps were heard from everywhere. Jazz began to wonder If they do manage to defeat the Decepticons, will they be praised in such a way.

"We have many great performances for you today! All dedicated to our defenders!"

Backstage, Rhythm was drinking some High grade and watching Beat pace back and fourth. "Calm down Beat this will be fun" she didn't get why her sister was so nervous, they sang in things like this most of the time. Well minus all the millions watching and being broadcasted around the planet. "Ok I better stop...I'm making myself nervous"

"I'm not nervous R its just that I wish our creators could have been here to see us preform" she dearly missed the ones who brought them into this universe. But they were taken away from them, lost forever. All that remained was the past memories. "Beat they are watching us from above...they are smiling down at us"

"Yeah they are"

As they waited for their designations to be called three dark figures came behind them. "Hello there" Rhythm jumped back standing in a defensive position with Beat behind her. "What do you want?" one of the figures stepped into the light smirking. "No need to be alarmed my name is Thundercracker and we wondering something"

"And what would that be?"

"My brothers and I would like to know have you ever traveled?". Rhythm didn't like where this was going. She didn't like the look this mech was giving them. "Well yes but never off this planet and we don't plan to"

"Presenting Rhythm!"

Beat looked at her sister with worry. "Well if you would excuse us it's time for my performance"

"Of course we'll be cheering you on from the crowd"

"Right whatever" she waited until the three left then gave her sister a hug and ran through the curtains. "Good luck speakers"

The thing that kept coming up was who those mechs were and why they wanted to know if they ever traveled.

Sadly she was soon going to find out.

* * *

So there is Chapter 2! I wasn't sure about putting TC in this but I don't think he gets much attention on FF so he'll be playing an important role. Now why do you think that hey asked the wonderful femmes this question? Yeah kind of obvious haha they summary says it all :p


	3. Chapter 3

Wow didn't think even I would have updated this so quickly O.o sorry if I posted this too early. And thanks Wheeliefan101 for your review! And Skyress98 for the fav ^.^ one last thing...UGH LAST CHAPTER HAD SO MANY MISTAKES! gosh I'm so sorry mates :( I'll be sure to reread this chapter so there won't be mistakes here.

* * *

The bright lights, the screaming fans, all the reporters and not to mention the cameras. This was the perfect setting for Rhythm to preform. Now was time for her to strut her stuff. With a deep intake she seductively walked forward earning her even more screams and howls. With a grin she closed her optics...

**Do your thing honey! **

" **I could feel it from the start ,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.  
Something about you caught my optic,  
Something moved me deep inside!  
Don't know what you did **

**mech but  
You had it and I've been hooked ever since.  
I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend  
I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.  
Everytime I see you everything starts making sense...**

Rhythm grinned as she danced on stage, mechs were suckers for music like this. Femmes were actually very hard to swoon on Tomikita. They wanted to be independent and 'free' Rhythm didn't believe in that thought. Sure it was good to be independent but sometimes a femme needs somebot to hold her in their arms, run their servos over their frames and make them feel like a real femme!

**Ain't no other mech, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other mech on the planet does what you do  
You're the kinda mech, a femme finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style with your bad aft - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other mech its true - all right -  
Ain't no other mech but you!**

In the crowd below Bumblebee and the others were looking around for any signs of Decepticons. The only thing was how could they see them with all these Tomikitans? The scout looked at the femme singing on stage. She was as beautiful as her voice, almost as good as Rosanna. The emotion on her face was so strong...This femme was confident. Who could blame her?

**Never thought I'd be all right. No, no, no!  
Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!  
You're the light that I needed.  
You got what I want bot, and I want it!  
So keep on givin' it up **

**Tell your creator, your hatchling , your sister, and your friend.  
And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.  
Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!**

Backstage Beat was dancing with a random mech that happened to be there. This song was amazing! It honestly put hers to shame. As usual. "This femme is really your sibling?" "Yes she is"

"Lucky you"

"Ha yeah lucky me...

**Oooooooo, oh!**

**Ain't no other mech, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other mech on the planet does what you do  
You're the kinda bot, a femme finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad aft - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other mech it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other mech but you**

All the mechs were going crazy yelling her designation and blowing kisses.. For some unknown reason her optics landed on a femme that was jumping up and down clapping her servos to the song. Tall, pink and pretty. Must have been a new visitor to Tomikita.

**Break it down now!**

**You are there when I'm a mess  
Talk me down from every ledge  
Give me strength, bot you're the best  
You're the only one who's ever passed every test**

"Rhythm! Be my femme!"

"I love you!"

"Be mine please!"

**Ain't no other mech, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other mech on the planet does what you do  
You're the kinda bot, a femme finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad aft - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other mech it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other mech but you**

**And now I'm tellin' you, so ain't no other mech but you**

"Thundercracker"

"What?"

"Is she everything that Lord Megatron is looking for?"

"Don't know Skywarp but we better hope that it is...or we can kiss out sparks goodbye"

**Ain't no other mech, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other mech on the planet does what you do  
You're the kinda mech, a femme finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style with your bad aft - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other mech its true - all right -  
Ain't no other mech but you!**

Rhythm landed in the splits ending the song. There was a moment of silence before the cries of joy blasting into her face plate. She slowly stood up waving and taking a bow "Thank you all!" with one last look at the pink femme Rhythm disappeared behind the curtains.

"Great job speakers!" Beat engulfed Rhythm in a hug. "Thanks Beat...Don't worry I left them hype for ya"

In the crowd Thundercracker and his fellow Decepticons headed for the stage. This was their chance! If they were going to get this femme then they had to do it now.

"Our next preformer...Beat!"

The speaker blessed femme patted her younger sister's helm and urging her forward. "You'll be great" "Thanks s-"

"Well not as good as me but you get the point"

"...Whatever." with new confidence and the fire for winning Beat ran out into the awaiting crowds for her debut!

"Now who was that femme...I've seen her somewhere" Rhythm decided not to press on with the thought. If she did...she might turn into Beat.

"Ugh...that would be scary"

Rhythm decided to go out into the crowd for a full view of her younger sibling. If Beat messed up then she would be there to see it! No way she could miss this haha.

But the only thing really bothering her was that pink femme in the crowds. She looked so familiar, then again they have never met. She continued to press on the thought knowing for a fact tat she has seen the face before. "Hmmm...OH NOW I REMEMBER!" That femme was from Cybertron! Arcee was her name! She was on several posters posed as a sexy warrior with her beautiful swords. She gave hope to femmes that thought all was lost. Just shows that femmes are just as tough as mechs...maybe even better.

"Th-that means a Cybertronian warrior is here?"

Usually would be a wonderful thing yet it wasn't. A warrior on another planet when its own planet is in turmoil? "Why am I the only one who realizes these things?" Rhythm hurried out the backstage doors and into the dancing crowds. She glanced at the stage seeing the band prepared to play. "This otta be good...GO BEAT!"

Beat closed her optics for a moment before looking up "Wish me luck"

**I met him out for ****dinner**** on a Friday night  
He really had me working up an appetite  
He had upgrades up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a mech with ****charm****  
He's a one stop shop, makes the ports all drop  
He's a sweet-talkin', energon coated candy mech  
A sweet-talkin', energon coated candy mech**

Beat mentally danced in a circle when she heard the screams and praise. She hoped that Rhythm could hear the loud crowd! After this Beat was going to make Rhythm lick her ped. Both of them!

**Oh yeah..**

**He took me to the Spider Club at Dacepeon and Vine  
We drank high grade and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise  
the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline**

Jazz danced his spark away, the mission seemed to fade away with all the positive energy floating around. He got closer to the stage and as Beat stepped close, gently he grabbed her ped. She looked down for a moment puzzled before smiling and grabbing his servo. She helped him up on stage. Bumblebee's mouth dropped open as he saw the two bots dancing. "Jazz no you idiot! If the cons see you then they'll know we are here"

**He's a one stop shop, makes my seal pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', energon coated candy mech  
A sweet-talkin', energon coated candy mech**

**Se bop bop  
Hey yeah!**

The slick second in command twirled Beat around before tossing her in the air. She honestly had no idea who this mech was but on Tomikita anyone was able to party with a total stranger and be fine. Cliffjumper servo slapped his faced as he saw Jazz dance with the femme. If the cons were here then they now knew the bots were here too. "Can't believe HE outranks me"

"How does he keep up with the moves so easily?" Arcee looked at the scout laughing. "That is Jazz you're talking about bee"

"Point taken"

* * *

Rhythm nearly colappsed as she saw some mech dance on stage with Beat. They seemed to be having the time of their lives. It was adorable! She was proud of the little bother...she got that handsome mech to dance with her. "Nice catch sis" Rhythm continued through the crowd, determined to find Arcee. She was doing fine until a hard body came in contact with her making the beautiful femme fall to the ground. "Hey watch it" she looked up to see a familiar face.

"Thundercracker?"

"Oh so you remembered my name? That's good because you'll be remembering it for a long time to come"

**Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot  
He had lips like sugar cane  
Good things come to mechs who wait**

"What do you want?"

"Oh it's not what I want...but what my master wants"

**Sweet energon candy mech  
He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the ports drop  
Sweet energon candy mech  
He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop  
Sweet energon candy mech  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
Sweet energon**

She looked up in fear as he bent down closer to her. He looked her up and down, biting his lips "Oh yeah Megatron is really going to enjoy you"

"W-wait what?"

"Well guess that means we better take our leave...the Autobots are here and we really don't need trouble"

Rhythm was right! The Autobots were here for a reason...these mechs! "Decepticons! You are a Decepticon!" Thundercracker winked at her. "Sure am pretty face"

**He got those lips like sugar cane  
Good things come for mechs who wait!**

**He's a one stop shop with a real big uh  
He's a sweet-talkin', energon coated candy mech!**

With an evil grin Thundercracker hauled Rhythm over his shoulder as two drones appeared next to him. "Let's get moving" they nodded beginning to walk away from the festivities. "UNHAND ME! UGH LET ME GO YOU KIDNAPPER!"

She repeatedly punched his back with little effect. "Feisty huh? Megatron is going to love that...he likes to control femmes like that" she was not going to be kidnapped without a fight! Rhythm struggled harder against the stranger mech. "You might as well stop pretty face because you aren't getting out of my grip"

"Oh yeah well you can't stop me from screaming" she opened her mouth to yell but she stopped herself. The planet was covered in booming music! Who would hear her? Especially now that a party was happening. "So you realized screaming is useless? Haha I like you pretty face"

**Woo yeah! **

Beat ended her song with a bow and a hug to Jazz. The praise she got was marvelous! So this was how Rhythm felt every time she preformed. Lucky femme! Beat could really get used to this. With a last bow she and Jazz disappeared behind the curtains.

"Wow! That was so fun!" Jazz chuckled as he saw her twirl around the room. "Yeah it was and dang femme ya got some vocal cords" Beat blushed while settling into a chair. "Thanks er-"

"Jazz is da name lil lady"

"Nice I'm Beat"

They both knuckle touched smiling at each other. "Were gonna become good friends"

**:Beat! Beat!:**

The sudden voice that was heard in her processor made her jump up. "You alright Beatster?" "Uh yeah I'm fine"

**:Rhythm what's wrong?: **

**:I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED HELP ME!: **

**:Wait what?: **

**:You have got to help me please! The Decepticons have taken me!: **

**:Decepticons? Here? You aren't making sense: **

**:Look get the Autobots to help you! Please Beat I'm scared: **

**:Ok ok wait the Autobots are here too?: **

**:Beat I don't have time to explain just haul your aft here and rescue me!:**

**:Uh...I'm coming Speakers! Just hang on: **

The bond was cut and Beat immediately stood up starring at Jazz. "What's wrong?" she looked closer and noticed the red insignia on the mech's chest. "Autobot?"

"Uh yeah"

"I need your help!"

"What's the problem?"

"The cons have my sister!"

Jazz sat silent for a moment before activating his comm "Bee we got a problem...a really big problem"

* * *

There is another chapter! Yes they took Rhythm! NOOOOOOO! Never fear her sister will go and save her! (This could be problematic) haha! Well hope you enjoyed this chapter loves ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Hola! G'Day! ^.^ another chapter has just hit your screen! Hope it didn't break

* * *

It was all a blur...one minute she was dangling over this con's shoulder, next thing her processor gets fuzzy and BLAM her systems shut down. Rhythm really hated that everything negative that happened was usually directed at Beat. The one time something bad does happen to her...it's worse than anything!

With nearly closed optics, Rhythm did her best to scan the area. Dark, simple, purple and black. The colors she hadn't seen in eons! Where the frag was she? Speaking of that...WHERE WAS BEAT?

"Finally you woke up pretty face" Thundercracker stood before her, smirking. "Where am I?" he lifted an optic ridge then groaning. "Ugh fine Shockwave..." The irritated mech grabbed Rhythm by the ankle, walking out with her being dragged behind.

"HEY! Quit dragging me like I'm some type of trash" The floor was cold on her back. Being dragged wasn't helping either. "I could have let you walk normally but what fun would that be?" his grip tightened around her ankle causing a hiss to escape her lips. "Too tight pretty face?"

"Agh! Yes!"

With a gleeful look he squeezed even harder. Rhythm screamed as some cords crushed under the pressure. "Ouch I know that had to hurt" he laughed as drones stopped for a moment to see the young femme dragged by him.

He noticed something wet and warm drench his servo. He paused for a moment looking down. "Aw slag...pretty face you got your energon all over my servo" she lifted her helm up before slowly putting it back down.

"Hmmm I wonder what I could get all over you" the gasp that came from behind him made his thoughts go even deeper into detail. "Oh yeah I like the image currently in my processor...if only you weren't the femme Megatron wants. Then I could have you all to myself"

"E-everything said about you cons is true! Perverted, evil, war mongering sleeze bags!" the pressure increased on her ankle for a moment before ending. "Yeah well that's what the Autoboobs tell you...hear a Decepticon's point of view"

He stopped in front of a heavily protected door. "Hey Shockwave I brought her!" the doors immediately slid open revealing a laboratory. Tubes filled with some type of green ooze, containers with creatures that she's only seen in data-pads. But what made her spark nearly stop was two femmes floating in containers filled with some type of yellow substance. They were nothing like she's ever seen! Claws, spiked tail and pointy ears. Abominations.

"Thundercracker care to explain why you are dragging her and why is she damaged?" the seeker shrugged before tossing her in front of the mad scientist's peds. "Well there you go" he turned to walk away smirking as he did. "Try and not scream pretty face" with that he left.

Shockwave shook his helm while picking Rhythm up bridal style and placing her on top of a table. "Don't know why that fool crushed your ankle...how illogical that he knows Lord Megatron needs his femmes in top order" The speaker blessed femme growled when he attempted to touch her. "DO NOT TOUCH ME FRAGGER!"

If only she had taken those Circut-Fu with Beat when she had the chance!

"Calm yourself slave...I need to repair you before you see Megatron"

"Did-did you just call me a slave?"

The scientist nodded, going to grab some materials out of his med-kit. "But of course...you now belong to Megatron" Rhythm's mouth dropped at the words she heard. "I am nobody's slave! Why does 'Megacreep' even need me? I have nothing to do with your war. I'm just an ordinary performer!"

"It's that reason why he needs you my dear" he grabbed her leg and began repairs to her crushed ankle. She paid no mind to the pain, all she was focused on was Beat.

'She better get me out of here!'

* * *

"I DON'T GIVE TWO PIPES ABOUT WHY YOU ARE HERE! WE ARE GETTING MY SISTER BACK!" Beat tip-toed to match Bumblebee's height. She glared daggers into his optics making him slowly back away. "Look the cons that kidnapped your sibling are the ones we need so if we find them then your sister should be with them"

Beat shut her optics turning her helm away from the rest. Arcee placed a comforting servo on Beat's shoulder, "Don't worry hun...We WILL find your sister" she looked up at the pretty, pink femme smiling. "Promise?"

"Promise"

Jazz crossed his arms over his broad chest "But why would they take er?" Rhythm's younger sibling tapped her ped on the ground before gasping. "Rhythm is a pretty popular singer...I guess. But she wasn't so popular that she would be kidnapped" this puzzling, why would those dirty cons take her sister? What the pipes were they doing on Tomikita anyway? "Well let's go find her"

"Hold up Beatster...how we gonna find em if we don't know where they are?" with a snap Beat walked out the back door and into the crowds. "What is she doing?" Bumblebee nodded as he figured out what the clever femme was doing.

"She's scouting"

Out in the crowds Beat looked on the ground for evidence that could lead to her beloved, annoying, crazy sister. She had no idea what she was looking for but on the Tomikita Scout Squad biography it shows how they scout for planets and music inspiration. How could this be any different?

Jazz was getting stares and giggles from Tomikitan and organic femmes. He smirked feeling awesome, he couldn't help he looked so sexy. As he was being folloed by some his private comm activated.

**:Optimus Prime to Jazz: **

**:what's up OP?: **

**:The Ark is coming along regardless of the forces attempting to destroy it...soon we will depart: **

**:You need us back?: **

**:Yes though not yet...Have you figured what the Decepticons are doing on Tomikita?: **

**:Nah well not really anyway, they kidnapped a femme: **

**:Kidnapped a femme? Why would they do that? New recruits perhaps: **

**:Not sure OP but I can bet ma stereo that nothin good is going to come from this: **

**:We will monitor if Megatron's team returns to Cybertron but Jazz be quick because I may require your team's assistance:**

**:You got it OP: **

Jazz cut off his comm with a sigh. "Bee" The scout looked back a tad bit irritated "What Jazz? I'm scouting here"

"We better be quick...Optimus is sending out the evacuation message"

Bumblebee nodded. Something shiny caught his optics and with a closer look, he saw claw marks deep in the ground. "Hey look" The whole team bent down regardless of the bodies dancing around them. Beat growled loudly making Arcee flinch a little "Those are my sister's claw marks"

"Wait claws?"

"Its an upgrade she got a while back...don't know why she needed them though"

"Are you sure they belong to her?"

"Mech...I've been sliced by those claws plenty of times to know they belong to her"

Arcee was prepared to ask why Rhythm would slice her but the look she got made her stop. "The direction seems to come from this way" Cliffjumper pointed north toward the Tomikitan take off station.

"Oh slag...they left the planet"

* * *

After having Shockwave repair her and having some ego consumed, red mech who went by the name Knockout gave her a 'check'. The maniac got a bit carried away...Why did cons have to be so disgusting? Anyway with a few smacks and screams she was able to be checked out and brought to some hideous room. It was quite simple actually. A table, two chairs, a light hanging above the simple decor and...NEEDLES?

Rhythm stopped walking wanting to run back. Sadly the two mechs that looked exactly the same abolished whatever escape she planned. "Keep it moving" they sounded so bored. Sheesh talk about lack of social life. "Why are there needles on the table?" without a word they urged her forward.

"Sit"

"Not until I find out what is going-"

The mech roughly placed his servos on her shoulders and forced her in the seat. "I said SIT" "Gee alright no need to be aggressive" The worst part was they didn't take those cold servos off her shoulders. "At least-"

"Silence"

"I have rights! I demand to know where I am! Why am I here?"

The drones said nothing but stand there like statues. "Hello I asked a question you overgrown pieces of slag!" the doors suddenly slid open. Rhythm noticed a shadow on the ground...It was huge! And the armor seemed to scream death. Hesitantly she brought her optics up. How she wished she hadn't. "Th-this isn't possible! NO!"

With an evil chuckle the dark figure stepped inside into the light. Rhythm's spark sped up significantly as those blood red optics glared daggers into hers. "You're dismissed" the two drones bowed before leaving the room.

Nothing was said for a moment, all they did was stare at each other. One with fear and the other emitting it.

"Rhythm I presume?" she shivered at his voice. It was so dark...so very dark. "Answer me femme" she looked down wanting to curl into a ball and die peacefully. That would be a perfect solution to the problem currently before her. "Y-yes"

"Then you are exactly the one I need" He looked down at the shaken femme. Her fear was so delicious, oh the thrill that rushed within his frame. "I am Megatron leader of the Decepticons. I assumed you already knew me by how you reacted as I entered"

"Everyone on Tomikita knows you"

Megatron scowled as the word Tomikita exited her mouth. "I despise that wrenched planet" Rhythm's moth opened in shock "Hate Tomikita? How could you hate it? That is the best planet in all the galaxy"

"That disgraceful shining orb houses organics"

"Tomikita is for all to enjoy"

"Ridiculous femme...your pitiful planet is such a waste of space. Organics are abominations that should be destroyed" She now understood why the Autobots wished the mech never existed. He was insane!

"Look I have nothing to do with your war and if you let me go I promise I will act like this never happened" the look he gave her made Rhythm shrink in her seat. "Firstly I will not be releasing you yet. Not until you are complete and after you are perfected...Tomikita will be nothing more than a faded memory" He picked up a needle. Instantly the speaker blessed femme rose from the chair dashing to the left. Megatron rolled his optics as he grabbed her by the antennas and pulled her toward him. "Oh and welcome to Cybertron" with a quick motion he jabbed the needle into her neck cables causing her screech in pain.

With one last look into his optics...Rhythm entered stasis.

Megatron dropped her on the ground then reaching for his comm "Shockwave prepare your lab...I want her transformed and ready before Optimus completes his supposed Ark" not waiting for the scientist's response the Decepticon leader hung up. Starring down at Rhythm many thoughts rushed through his helm. And all of them pleasant.

"Now we will see if you live up to your creator's legacy".

* * *

First her creators parish by some unknown reason, then her sister gets kidnapped and the one day she feels great...all of it crumbles. What an amazing life.

Beat and the others ran for Tomikita's take off platform. This was a station for those who did not require a ship for transportation. Beat's dream team the TSS (Tomikitan Scout Squad) took off from here. They never too a ship anywhere unless the targeted planet was too far for them to fly.

Jazz studied Beat's facial features. Tense frame, balled up servos, determined optics...yep this femme was angry. Who could blame the poor thing? If his sister was taken, nothing would stop him from getting her back. Well If he had any siblings.

"Beatster"

"What?"

"Chill we are going ta find yer sis"

She stopped to stare at him "...We better or so help me everyone in this universe will feel my wrath" a punch to the wall made all the Autobots nervously look at each other. "Now we better get going...you all fliers right?"

Bumblebee lightly kicked his ped in the ground in a childish manner. "Um none of us are fliers" the cap resembling femme shook her unique helm smiling. "Guess that's alright...Where is the ship you arrived in?"

"Parked in the Space Station"

Nodding Beat ran for the station with the others right behind her. "Where could they be though?" Jazz touched his helm waiting for the other line to answer.

**:Jazz to Preceptor: **

**:Ah Jazz I was just about to comm you: **

**:Preceptor where is Optimus? He isn't answering me: **

**:That's what I was about to tell you. Optimus is dealing with some warp cannons Megatron has sent to destroy the ark: **

**:Why that good fer nothin- Eh Preceptor: **

**:Yes?: **

**:Has there been an arrival of any Cons?: **

**:I knew you were going to ask that. Well unfortunately I'm not sure: **

**:Ya can't detect them of somethin?: **

**:Normally I would be able to but with all the destruction that has happened our outer motion sensors are currently down: **

**:In other words da cons could've already landed without detection: **

**:Yes: **

**:Right well we are headed back to Cybertron: **

**:So soon?: **

**:Yeah. It's the only place they could go back to: **

**:Alright I'll make sure you have a safe place to land: **

**:Solid...Jazz out: **

The slick mech rushed to the front then turning to run backwards. "Jazz what are you doing?"

"Looks like we're heading back home"

* * *

Finally got another chapter done. *Grins* Thanks for reading guys and hopefully you look forward to more. Love ya mates!


	5. Chapter 5

Been a while. Let me put this out there. This story is for WheelieFan101! Because awesomeness just surrounds her. Thanks to those who followed ^.^ oh and faved. Not many reviews but The views and visitors are freaking awesome! *Firecrackers*

* * *

Beat was standing on all fours on the currently damaged floor, her knees were aching and her palms soaking in fresh oil. She peered into into the hole with damaged wires and sparks flying. Somehow the Autobot's rig was damaged, no one knew how this came to be but they needed to repair it quickly. Beat quickly offered to repair it. The sooner this was done, the sooner she would get her sister back.

Only one problem.

She had no idea what to do. Sure she took some repair classes back In the academy, but that was a long time ago. "How hard could this be?" with a touch of her helm, two mini lights appeared from her hat helm. Geez, She hated darkness. And of course, it was pitch-dark in that abyss of a hole. The dimming of the lights in the room wasn't much help. She was considering going to get help from the others.

"Ugh but that would make me seem so pathetic! Why must I always open my big mouth?"

Then a long whistle behind Beat's back made her jump a mile and almost catch her helm in some wires. Beat sprung up to her peds and turned around, optics wide, spark thumping in her chest. Jazz was sitting in the middle of the room on a table in a carefree pose, resting his elbows on his bent up knees. 'How did he materialize there so soundlessly?! I didn't even hear him!'

A few seconds of disorientation grew into the realization that not a minute ago she had been talking to herself in front oh him. Beat mentally smacked herself. "Sorry for scarin ya Beat but looks like you could use some help".

"Um..."

"I'll take that as a yes"

He gracefully got off the table and bent down to take a look. With a few connections here and there the lights miraculously came on, the sparks stopped flying and Jazz was smirking in victory. Beat rolled her optics, struggling with the embarrassment of before. "Good as new now we better head off to Cybertron"

"Yeah..."

While walking with the taller mech, her thoughts drifted to how Cybertron must look. They said that the 'Golden age was now over' Beat honestly never cared about that planet. Well...until now. The thought of going made her shiver. Cybertronians were so different, sure some had the same models as Tomikitans and such but just something about them didn't feel right.

"Wonder how the ship got damaged"

Jazz turned toward her, dimming his visor seeing that the brightness seemed to bother her a bit. "Maybe the ship don like ya" she glared at him before looking down again. His huge grin softened to that same warm smile he had given her when they danced on stage. It gave her some sort of comfort, some reassurance that she really needed. "Ah what do you know? For all you know...your weight is what probably made the hole"

"Hey! I'm sensitive about my weight!"

The two laughed right until they reached the main hangar. The rest of the bots were chatting it up or double checking that all would ran smoothly. "Jazz is everything alright?" "sure is Bee let's get this baby started" Bumblebee pulled a lever making the engines roar to life.

* * *

A lot has happened in the sort time Rhythm was kidnapped. She was knocked out, dragged on the ground, had her ankle broken, thrown on the ground, called a slave, forced into a seat and jabbed in the neck with a needle held by a tyrant. Death seemed really nice right now. After awaking Thundercracker once again dragged her into a lab and strapped into some table. She still hasn't received any answers.

Thundercracker casually sat in a chair reading a data pad. "Hey!" he looked up. "Please tell me why I'm here" he sighed looking at her "I don't know...just worry about if you live through this" just as he finished Shockwave came in with Knockout and Breakdown. "This operation must be done carefully so no errors"

"Yeah yeah Shockwave" Knockout casually walked to the femme on the table, he touched her face before activating his saw. "Sorry to do this beautiful but its either you or me...and you know which one matters most"

Thundercracker stood up with a worried expression "Aren't you going to knock her out first?" The scientist shook his helm. Rhythm began to panic as the saw came closer to her arm. "No please no...don't-"

"AHHHHH!"

* * *

Beat's spark burned in her chest, she instantly knew something was wrong with Rhythm. "They're hurting her..." She sent some waves of reassurance and love but the bond was cut. The burning stopped. Rhythm had cut the tie so Beat wouldn't feel her pain.

A knock on her door took her from horrifying thoughts. Clearing her throat she opened up.

"Hey Jazz...again"

"Hey Beatster"

"What brings you here?"

"Jus givin ya this" he handed her a data pad, without a word he smiled and left. Looking at the pad she noticed it was a sort of schedule. Minus the times. "Who's Optimus Prime?"

"Hey Beat!" She looked out into the hall, Arcee was calling her over. "What's up?" The pink beauty took her by the servo and rushed to the hangar. "There it is...Cybertron" Beat looked at the damaged planet, flashes would appear on different areas of the planet. "Oh I can't wait for you to meet Optimus and Ratchet! Ironhide and Smokescreen not to mention Preceptor and The brand new Assassin armor bots!"

"Assassin armor bots?"

"Oh yeah! They can be a little scary but you'll get used to them"

"...I'm thrilled"

* * *

sorry about the short Chap. But next chapter Beat will finally meet OPTIMUS PRIME! AND HIS FELLOW AUTOBOTS! (Not to metion the new Assassin Armor Autobots) hehe you'll see. Heart you guys!


End file.
